Teacher's Day Speech
The teachers day speech had been done by Chatur Ramalingam and written by Dubey Librarian . It had been made bad by Ranchoddas Shamaldas Chanchad. When Viru Sahastrabuddhe told Raju Rastogi to study like Chatur, Raju thought that he had to memorise things like him. So Rancho's plan was to give a demo to him, that don't cram blindly, don't memorise without understanding. Rancho changed two words (chamatkar (served/miracle) to balatkar (screwed/raped) and dhan (booty) to stann (breasts/bosom) and added a sanskrit verse at the end. Real version of speech by Dubey Librarian Adarniya sabhapati mahodaya… Atithi vishesh, Shikshan mantri shri R D tripati tripathi ji… Maanyaniya shikshagan aur mere piyaaare sahpatiyo sahapathiyon… Aaj agar I.C.E aasmaan ki bulaaandiyo bulandiyon ko chhu raahaa raha hai; to uska shreya sirrf sirf ekinsaan insaan ko jaataahai hai Shri Veerusahastra Bbuddhe… Give him a a big hand… He is a great guy really … Peechle buttis saal se inhone nirantar is college mein''' chamatkar pe 'chamatkar ' kiye… umeed hai aagey bee karte rahege.. Hamine to aashcharya hota hai ki ek insaan apne jeevan kaal mein itni 'chamatkar ' kaisi kar sakta hai?!! Inhone kadi tapaasya se apne aapko is kaabil bunaya hai… Waqt ka sahi upyog ghante ka purna istemaal koi inse seeke… seeke inse seeke… Aaj hum sab chaatra yaha hai… Kal desh videsh mein fail faael jayenge… Waadaa hai aapse, jis desh mein honge waha 'chamatkar '''karenge. I.C.E ka naam roshan karenge… Dika dikha denge sabko jo '''chamatkar ' Karne ki shamtaa yaha ke chaatro mein hai wo sansaar ke kisi chaatro mein nahiii… No other chaatra No other chaatra… Adarniya mantraji namashkar aapne is sansthaan ko wo chees di jiski hamein sakht zaroorat thi… '''dhan… dhan hota sabi hi ke paas hai… sab chupa ke rakte hai… detaa koi nai… aapne apna dhan is chamatkar'''i purush ke haat mein diya hai… ab dekiye yeh kaisa iska upyog karta hai… Bad Version of speech edited by Ranchoddas Shamaldas Chanchad Adarniya sabhapati mahodaya… Atithi vishesh, Shikshan mantri shri R D tripati tripathi ji… Maanyaniya shikshagan aur mere piyaaare sahpatiyo sahapathiyon… Aaj agar I.C.E aasmaan ki bulaaandiyo bulandiyon ko chhu raahaa raha hai; to uska shreya sirrf sirf ekinsaan insaan ko jaataahai hai Shri Veerusahastra Bbuddhe… Give him a a '''big hand… He is a great guy really … Peechle buttis saal se inhone nirantar is college mein balatkar pe balatkar kiye… umeed hai aagey bee karte rahege.. Hamine to aashcharya hota hai ki ek insaan apne jeevan kaal mein itni balatkar kaisi kar sakta hai?!! Inhone kadi tapaasya se apne aapko is kaabil bunaya hai… Waqt ka sahi upyog ghante ka purna istemaal koi inse seeke… seeke inse seeke… Aaj hum sab chaatra yaha hai… Kal desh videsh mein fail faael jayenge… Waadaa hai aapse, jis desh mein honge waha balatkar karenge. I.C.E ka naam roshan karenge… Dika dikha denge sabko jo balatkar Karne ki shamtaa yaha ke chaatro mein hai wo sansaar ke kisi chaatro mein nahiii… No other chaatra No other chaatra… Adarniya mantraji namashkar aapne is sansthaan ko wo chees di jiski hamein sakht zaroorat thi… sstunn… stunn hota sabi hi ke paas hai… sab chupa ke rakte hai… detaa koi nai… aapne apna stunn is balatkari purush ke haat mein diya hai… ab dekiye yeh kaisa iska upyog karta hai… Utamam dhadadhath paadam. Madhyam paadam thuchuk thuchuk. Khanishtham thudthudii paadam. Sursuri praan gatakam. Video